


Sick, Mickey, Big sisters Cares

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Hurt Mickey, M/M, Mickey has trust issues, Sick Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:46:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography
Summary: Mickey is sick, out of prison, Back in the arms of Ian. But gets sick.





	1. Chapter 1

Ian knows he’s had a few issues with what happened between him and Mickey. Mickey's trust issues with him and him not picking up his phone, were kinda bothering him in a lot of ways. “Come on Mick, pick up your phone.” he hissed. He was on his break hoping to hear his boyfriend’s voice.

But when there is no answer, he calls his sister Fiona to check on him.  
.

Fiona hated the fact that Mickey was back in the picture but he was. She hated to check on him because to her he was still a dirty white thug. The house was always messy when it was just Mickey and his brother Iggy living there. 

She heard coughing coming from the door with the sign that read **Fuck off.** She walks into the dirty room. "Hey, Mick.” she whispers walking over to the side of the bed. “Hey.” she touches his shoulder and he flinches.

“Fuck off.” he whispered.

“Come on Mick, you sick?”

“Fiona?” he said opening his eyes. “What the fuck?” 

“Ian called.”

“Why?” He asked trying to sit up. 

“Cause he cares about you and so do I.”

“That’s a fucking lie, I know you don't like me.” another fit of coughing.

“Okay you got me there. But Ian likes you.” 

“Well, tell him I'm fine and leave.” 

“Come on Mickey, you look like shit, let me help alright?”

“I don't need help. Just leave me the fuck alone and let me sleep.”

“Are you always this way with Ian?” He just looks at her. “Okay, come on let's get you in the shower, you’ll feel better.”

“I'm not Ian.” Fiona laughs. “No sweetie, you’re not but come on.” 

She pulls the sick boy up as a wave of dizziness hits him. He leans on her.“You good?”

“Just dizzy.” He coughs. 

Fiona then helps him into the dirty shower, turns the warm water on as he climbs in on shaky feet. She goes in with him.

“What are you doing?” he asks.

“You’re shaking, can't let you hit your head. Ian would kill me if anything happens to you.” 

He feels another dizzy spell hit him and he falls forward into Fiona’s waiting arms. “Shit, Mickey.” she can feel the heat radiating from his body. Mickey must feel out of it because he is mumbling into her shoulder.

“No, please, no.”

“No what Sweetie?”

“I can't be sick.” he whines.

She smiles sadly. “Why not? Everyone gets sick.” 

“Dad” he whispered.

“Mick, he’s in prison.”

“No, I can't be sick.”

She takes him out of the shower in the hope that his body can cool down, “Sweetie it’s okay to get sick.” She feels really bad about Mickey’s own fears of being sick. What kind of hell did he live with a father like Terry? 

She puts the sick boy on a couch as she goes to get the blanket. She was going to make his bed with clean sheets. Finding none and not knowing where they keep anything, she calls Ian. 

“Hey is Mickey okay?” 

“No, he’s pretty much got the flu, bit out of it, but he’ll live. I was calling to ask where the bed sheets are?” 

Ian smiles. He knows Fiona will see Mickey’s soft side. 

“He only has one, they all do. Well, Iggy doesn't. I have never seen bed sheets on his bed. Nor does Collin.”

“So you’re telling me they don't?”

“Nope.”

“What's up with him and his dad when it comes to getting sick?”

“Well, Mandy once said you never get sick in a house with Terry in it. if you did you get an ass beating for it. Terry said it was a sign of weakness.”

“Shit, that sucks. Okay, when will Iggy be home?”

“He’s on runs with a few of his cousins. Maybe for the week?”

“So it's just Mick?”

“Yeah pretty much.”

“Well, don't worry about anything, I'll just stay here with him.”

“Thanks, Fiona.” She smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

Ian hated to see his boyfriend so sick. He loved the time he spent with him when he was off work. Fiona had promised to watch over him when he’d talked to her on the phone. Which she did and he’s seen it once he got to his and Mickey home. 

He smiles at his sister and Vee. 

"Hey sweetie, how was work?” asked his sister Fiona. 

"Could be better. How’s Mickey?” 

"Still sleeping. I had to call Vee to bring some bedding. Hopefully, it will help.” She replied. "Hate his father by the way.” She added. 

"Yeah, you and everyone else." 

“Is he always this sweet?” Asked Vee who was looking at Mickey snuggle into the blankets on the couch. 

"Yeah sometimes, just don't let him know that.” Ian laughs. “He’ll be fucking pissed." 

Both girls laugh too. “We brought over dinner for you.” 

"Nice. Thank you Fi, for watching him. I know you really don't like him.” 

"He said the same thing. Look, you love him, he loves you, I think it’s safe to say he’s part of our family.” Fiona said. “We always take care of family.” Finished Fiona. 

“Thanks.” Ian replied with a pleased smile.

“Sometimes our families are dirty white boys.” she smiles. 

"He not that dirty though." Ian defends.

"No he’s not, he cleaned up well.”

“He’s kinda growing on us.” smiled Vee. “We’ll see you later baby.” said Vee hugging Ian. 

Ian smiled. “Thanks, Vee.” 

She waves and Fiona smiles. “Ian I am really proud of you.” 

“Thanks.” Ian smiled hugging her. “I really love Mickey. Thanks for giving him chance, and thanks for being there for him.” 

“I really do think it’s awful he thinks its weak being sick ‘cause of his father. That’s fuck up sweetie.” 

“That’s just half of it. Mickey is everything and it was hard on him what I did, what our family did to him when we sent him to prison for something Sammie did.” Ian explains.

“Thought he forgave us for it.” Fiona pointed out.

“I know. But I was shitty to him, and to you. I hope you can both forgive me.” 

" I do." 

"For Mickey it's going to be harder to forgive me since he’s still dealing with his shit."

“Hopefully, in time, we can both be there for each other. Support him as he gets better.” Fiona concurs. “Don't forget Sunday dinners at home.” she says on her way out. 

“I won't forget and thanks Fi, for everything.” 

He walks Fiona to the front door after her little speech. Ian smiles and waves goodbye when she leaves. Mickey was still sleeping. Still snuggled down on the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

Ian knew how sick Mickey was. They were resting together and he knew that Fiona saw the soft side of his boyfriend and he was glad. 

Fiona was a bit more worried when she got another call from Ian saying he was taking Mickey to the hospital.  
His fever had sky rocketed and it freaked Ian out so here they were, sitting in the waiting room with Kev, Ian and a very sick Milkovich on her hands. 

The look on Mickey's face said it all.

He was out of his mind, mumbling, “Don't hurt me.” he wept onto Ian’s lap as half of his body lay on Ian and the other half on her. 

They knew Mickey was scared of one of them being sick the most of the times. 

“Shh, love you. You’re safe.” comforted Ian holding onto him tightly. 

Once they got called in, Fiona hated seeing the toughest thug flinch at the simple touches of the doctor as he ran the tests. Mickey was diagnosed with the flu then set up for the night in hopes that they could reduce the fever. Ian never once left his side. 

Fiona called home and let Lip know that they would be staying the night. She didn't want to leave her boys. Ian smiled, grateful for his sister.

“You know, Mickey’s never had a fucking birthday or Christmas.” He started. “He’s always had hand me downs and never had a real Thanksgiving dinner. Not to mention, he spent them in prison, how fucking sad is that?” asked Ian looking at Mickey’s sleeping body next to him. 

“WE, will change that.” smiled Fiona in awe at their love for each other. “We will make his first Christmas one that he will never forget. Same with every holiday, and birthday.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, Ian. I told you once before he’s family, you love him, and he loves you. That's everything.” She smiles. “And Mickey is family.” Even if she didn't understand their love for each other. “And you don't ever leave family behind.”

The next few days were a learning tool for Fiona. She saw how much Mickey needed Ian. Not a nurse or doctor, he wanted his Ian and she had to smile at that.

“Ian.” he whined. It was one of those days that Ian went to lunch with Lip and Kev. Fiona was sitting in the chair beside the bed when Mickey woke up. 

"Ian?” he repeated.

"Hey you.” smiled Fiona. "How are you feeling"? 

"Where’s Ian?” 

"He’s on his way back, I just texted him, how are you feeling?” asked Fiona again. 

“I’ll feel better when Ian is here.” She smiled at that too. Mickey must be feeling better if he was being honest with her. “How long was I sick for?” 

“Two weeks. You have pneumonia”

“I thought I just had the flu or something.”

“You did, but you got sicker and Ian rushed you into the hospital.” Fiona explained. “You’ve been fighting a fever pretty high too.”  
“Shit that sucks.”

“Yeah. Here.” she said handing him the water. 

“Thanks, I guess, for everything.” 

“You’re family.” she told him with a smile as Ian rushed into the room. 

"You okay?” asked Ian. 

"Yeah.” smiled Mickey. “I am now." 

Fiona smiled as she walked out and looked behind her. Yeah, both boys would be okay and she stuck by what she said; you never leave family behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Mickey was feeling better now that he was home with the others. He was tired of being sick and look after. 

But he knew he was still feeling weak. But, he was better and he kinda liked this new treatment and love Fiona was giving him.

He was home on the couch watching Family Guy. Then, Fiona and Vee walked in.

“When is you birthday?” asked Fiona. 

“Why?”

“Because we don’t know. Well, it’s too bad. You guys missed it.”

“We did?” asked Vee. 

Mickey laughed, “Yeah, guys it’s in June.”

“Wait, weren’t you were in prison in June?” asked Fiona, “And also broke up with you brother, too.” 

“Oh, that kinda sucks,” said Vee, sitting next to Mickey. “Yeah, I guess so. It’s not a big deal, so why you two asking?”

“Ian said you never do birthdays or Christmas,” said Fiona. 

“Well, he’s right, we don’t do holidays. Crap, I did it for Mandy, Iggy, and Collin, but not gift giving, crap we never had time or money. It’s always weed, beer, or cigarettes – it works for us.

“So Ian was right, but he was also wrong. The best Christmas I had was when Mandy, Iggy and I got wasted, got arrested and thrown in jail. We spent it all night talking together - it was kinda fun too. Ian’s wrong though, the best birthday I’ve gotten was day he kissed me on the baseball filed. We had a fight about his health, his meds, and told me I was pussy because I was trying to be good boyfriend, but he wanted the old me. That was on my birthday,” smiled Mickey. 

“Ian hit you though, you two were covered in blood.” 

“We also had really good sex. Look, I don’t need gifts; I don’t need birthdays or people looking after me because I got sick. You two get worried because I get sick, but you two don’t like me. I am okay with that. I love Ian a lot. He is my best friend. Sometimes, when I get sick, no one is ever there for me. I spent time in prison, I can’t read, or do normal school stuff to get me a better job. But I can love your brother, and he can love me for whatever reason he does. I know guns and drugs, and I am okay with that. It’s okay to hate me, Fiona, I’m nothing but a thug and a dirty white boy. I know you two don’t give shit about me. 

“You know, Mickey, you’re wrong. I do care about you. I am shitty person. I should’ve been a better big sister to you and to Ian. I care about you now because you love Ian, and I let you both down. I wasn’t there when shit happened with Sammie or Debbie, and you got taken way because of our family. We owe you a lot.” smiled Fiona. 

Mickey smiled. 

“So you good?” smiled Vee, “Because, babe, we love you too and your family.” 

“Yeah we’re good. But I still want something.” smiled Mickey, looking at the two girls. 

“And that being…?” asked Fiona. 

“Chicken noodle soup?” 

Fiona laughed and smiled. “Sure thing, Mickey.”


End file.
